


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

by hanorganaas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Clint loves it, Community: gameofcards, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Kissing in the Hallway, Natasha is a Mystery, Romance and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha experience their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

It was minutes after he put in his final mission report with Phil Coulson when Clint was cornered by Natasha. Minutes later his back was pressed firmly against the wall. Her small hands trapping his wrists. He hissed, his muscles and bruises from the torture inflicted by the fucking thugs that had kidnapped him for information on Natasha.

“What the Futz?” Clint said tilting his head in absolute shock at the way Natasha was reacting.

“How dare you!” She said with venom on her tongue.

“Excuse me,” He responded furrowing his brow. He didn’t quite understand why Natasha was reacting the way she was. “I fucking saved your life!” 

“I didn’t need saving,” Natasha said. She, the infamous Black Widow and the woman who refused to be saved by anyone, did not like help. She was trained to weasel her way out of any situation she was put in, so of course she would be angry that Clint let himself be beaten in order to keep her safe, “I know they were my enemies, but I could have stopped them. Why the fuck would you do it?”

His eyes moved to meet hers. They were filled with anger, rage and annoyance. His eyes rolled down to her lips. He didn’t know why he was staring at them. But he knew for a long time he wondered what it was like to kiss them. What they would taste like against his. But being so close to him, having her lips only a breath away, he didn’t know what the hell came over him. He just leaned forward and started kissing her furiously.

He half expected her to push him away and smack him. But her reaction was quite the opposite. Her hands loosened their grip around his wrists and moved to touch his face. Her thumbs calloused from holding guns and knives felt around the stubble of his cheeks.

He loved it. He could tell by the feeling of warmth and tingle that pooled at the pit of his stomach. 

Their kisses were rough. He could feel her teeth grinding on his lower lip as her lips crashed against his like waves to an ocean. He could drown in her forever. Letting her lips crash against his over and over but he needed to come up for air. He pulled back his hands moving to rest on her waist. Natasha grinned for a moment before smacking him hard against the face. 

On instinct Clint raised his hand and touched his face for a moment. She definitely added another bruise. 

“Don’t ever do that again!” Natasha hissed. She then smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking off.

Clint couldn’t help but chuckle a little as he rubbed his cheek, soothing the burn. It was true, Natasha Romanoff was a mystery to him, but that kiss….though it ended in a way he didn’t expect, was everything he imagine his first kiss between them would go. 

And something told him this wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
